A la revoyure, gamine
by Traffy. D
Summary: Smoker ne comprend pas, Shanks se pose des questions et le sang fait tâche à Marine Ford. ( C'est pas encore corrigé, ma bêta étant occupé. Et mon Oc n'a et n'aura jamais de visage. Bonne lecture )
1. A la revoyure, gamine

**Ce qui va être posté est vaguement ridicule, écrit en trente minute, et certainement mauvais.**

 **Mais comme je suis très friande de revieuws, je vous invite à laisser à votre petit commentaire.**

 **Bon, je sais que je dois écrire la suite du Journal de Penguin mais ne vous énervez pas ! S'il vous plaît !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Petite dans l'immensité**

La guerre et le sang. Le sang et la guerre. Au milieu du carnage, des cris de combattants, grands coups de convictions et d'idéaux. Gueulant hurlant, s'effondrant dans une pluie de larmes tuant avec le contentement d'avoir accomplit leur devoir.

Elle, elle avait arrêté de combattre depuis un moment. Son sabre était tombé. Sa casquette fétiche aussi.

Quand on lui avait dit ce qu'il fallait – mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment – elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. On lui avait dit que malgré les difficultés, ils réussiraient. Mais à quoi véritablement ? Elle ne comprenait plus. Plus du tout. En venant ici, elle avait un objectif et une idée de précise de ce qu'elle voulait faire mais là...

Elle n'y discernait plus rien. Juste du sang, des cris, du sang, du sang et encore de l'hémoglobine. Cette guerre était insensée.

Elle tomba à genoux sur une pile de cadavre et leva la tête vers le ciel.

Des Marines par centaines et des pirates par milliers. Et elle ne savait plus de quel coté elle était. Elle avait tout simplement arrêté de se battre.

Et c'était triste

Toute cette guerre et cette destruction pour un seul homme. Elle l'avait vu crier des choses incompréhensibles à son frère – qu'ils disaient. Elle l'avait vu pleurer.

Et elle l'avait vu mourir.

Même si derrière cela deux force, rimant chacune avec liberté ou ordre, s'affrontaient, elle ne comprenait rien.

Ni pirate, ni marine.

Elle ne voulait pas. Des gens mourraient. Agonisaient, hurlaient.

Et elle, pleurait. Elle sentait la tristesse, les larmes et la douleur à son paroxysme. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et elle pleurait.

Car elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'avait pas la force, ni le courage et rien du tout, à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était se rouler en boule et devenir sourde et aveugle. Ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien entendre.

Juste mourir. Parce qu'elle était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Et elle tomba.

###

Shanks venait de mettre fin à la guerre. Sa venue avait été nécessaire, mais sans le garçon aux cheveux roses, il n'aurait fait que plus de mort. Pour cela, il remerciait le p'tiot. Le Youkon prit une bouteille de saké – sortie de nul part – et but au goulot sans un mot.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer la cuite qu'il allait s'infliger pour oublier toutes ces horreurs. Même si cela serait éphémère, même si ce ne serait que le temps d'une nuit, il faudrait oublier. Parce que tout ces cadavres par terre et cette odeur de fer…

Ace… ce garçon… le frère de Lu'. Le fils de Roger. Cet enfant ayant grandit trop vite avec une soif de liberté sans limite et sans frontière.

Gamin. La chair de Roger.

Il regarda le ciel avec un sourire triste sur ses lèvres abîmées par le sel, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité bleue.

Que penserait son capitaine en le voyant ainsi, dans de si profondes et mélancoliques pensées, lui toujours si prompt à s'amuser ? Et Rayleigt ? Et Baggy ?

Son clown préféré n'avait pas dut apprécier la blague. M'enfin, s'il n'avait pas fait ça cet idiot n'aurait certainement jamais sauvé Luffy. Il faudrait qu'il songe à lui trouver une vraie carte pour leur prochaine rencontre et comme ça éviter de se faire encore crier dessus. Et quand bien même il pourrait le faire taire en claquant des doigts, Baggy était encore son ami. Malgré ce qu'il répétait.

Il n'allait quand même pas lui fracasser la tête parce qu'il hurlait trop fort, non plus.

Bien que cela le démangeait.

Il songea qu'il faudrait préparer les plus belles funérailles du siècle pour Barbe Blanche. En même temps, c'était bien l'homme qui avait été en ce monde, depuis la mort de Roger, le plus prés de trouver le One Piece.

Et le fils de Roger aussi. Oh pardon, le fils de Barbe Blanche.

###

Smoker en avait raz le bol. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, i avait été assigné au grand " nettoyage " comme ils l'appelaient. Enlever les morts et panser les blessés. Pas que cela le dérangeait particulièrement mais avoir du sang jusqu'aux coudes commençait à peser.

L'homme posa à nouveau ses yeux troublés sur les nombreux cadavres jonchant le sol. Entre deux lourds hommes au faciès écrasé, il aperçut une petite forme.

D'un coup de jitte, il envoya valser les mastodontes sur les cotés de la pile.

Une petite forme. Des cheveux tachés, un visage couvert de sang. Des yeux vides. Un torse criblé de balles. Un corps sans vie.

Smoker mordit si fort dans ses cigares que ceux-ci tombèrent au sol, coupés.

Avec tout le pourpre qu'elle avait sur elle, il était presque impossible de distinguer son appartenance.

Mais Marine ou pirate, ça Smoker s'en foutait.

Il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais il prit une résolution. Il attrapa la gosse et la plaça dans ses bras. Il se détourna de la pile de cadavres et s'en éloigna à grands pas. Il passa devant les autres Marines qui le dévisagèrent bizarrement. Mais il s'en foutait. Il passa aussi devant les Pirates qui lui jetèrent un regard peu amène. Mais quand il virent la forme entre les bras du Marine, ils se détournèrent. Eux aussi avaient leur part de responsabilité.

Il arriva à la mer, attrapa une planche de bois, et un peu de tout qu'il y a avait autours de lui, et en deux en trois mouvements, il l'installa sur son radeau improvisé.

Le vent gonfla la voile déchirée et s'éloigna sans un bruit. Il ferma les yeux un instant et murmura :

« Hors de question de laisser un enfant dans ce genre d'endroit, grogna-t-il. Pirate ou Marine, à la revoyure, gamine »

Le boutons revieuws s'est juste en dessous.^^


	2. On la chantera, Marine ford

Il tira sur son cigare et expira doucement. Le nuage de fumé se déforma pour tour à tour mimait une mouette, un crane et finalement un chapeau de paille. Mais ce dernier s'évanouit dans l'air.

Comme Mugiwara. Disparu. Envolé dans le nuage DE qu'avait laissé Marine Ford. Une p'tite intervention sur les ruines d'une reconstruction, puis finis. Plus de trace du symbole de la génération. Et tout le monde qui le croyait mort.

C'est vrai qu'entre tout ça… on avait du mal à croire en un retour miraculeux du môme destructeur de l'héritier du D.

Un hurlement interrompit sa méditation

Une certaine agitation régnait autour de lui, la reconstruction était en marche. Des abrutis de marines passèrent devant lui, sans le voir. Ce qui leur valut un regard noir de leur gradé. Et après les lourdes remontrances, croisées à des excuses chiantes et un salut révérencieux à en vomir, ils filèrent comme si Gold Roger leur avait piqué les fesses avec un coutelât en plastique.

Mais il s'en foutait. Pas que le fait de ne pas être salué le titilla quelque peu mais c'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'une patrouille passa devant son nez et que le même sketch se produisait. Pas moyen de fumer tranquille avec des emmerdeurs de jeunots en culottes courtes qui lui passaient sous le pif.

Tiens en parlant de jeunots… du coin de l'œil il aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux roses à l'air légèrement perturbé accolé au murs. Sa mine confuse et empourprée se justifiant très certainement par la main curieuse dans son calbut. Main certainement reliée au bras du blond qui lui embrassait le cou.

« … ah ces jeunes », aurait-il songé s'il en avait quelque chose à faire… et s'il s'était appelé Tashigi.

Non. Lui avait été discuter au côté d'Hina. Dormi au côté d'Hina. Manger au côté d'Hina. Combattu au côté d'Hina.

Ce genre de mièvrerie, Hina, ça, elle détestait. Pire, elle exécrait. Et qu'elle avait beau couchait, furie qu'elle était au lit, avec la subordonnée de Smoker, les niaiseries avec des cœur-cœurs et des fleurs-fleurs, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc.

\- Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! On n'est pas dans un Harem, entendit-t-il hurler.

Les deux se séparèrent en rougissant. Le gamin aux cheveux roses – tiens c'était pas lui le mioche qui s'était interposé contre Akainu - rougit jusqu'aux oreilles – s'accordant étrangement avec ses mèches excentriques -, s'excusa platement tandis que son compagnon toisait le gars qui venient de les interrompre d'n air particulièrement méprisant. Les deux saluèrent et disparurent de son champ de vision en une discrète pirouette.

\- J'veux plus jamais r'voir vos têtes, bande de p'tits pédés en-

Arrête de hurler, gamin, grogna Smoker.

\- Oh, 'scusez-moi, M'sieur Smoker ! – il fit une espèce de garde à vous exagéré couplé avec une révérence -. Mais ils n'ont pas à-

Le regard de l'enfumeur le transperça dans sa lancée. Coincé dans sa marinière, il déglutit péniblement. Et merde.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à vrai dire contre les homosexuels – en étant un lui-même – mais son personnage devait coller ainsi. Un excitateur, un mec dans la masse très détestable, insupportable même- réunissant toutes les tares du monde – un connard en soit - et à qui en cas de bourde, on refilerait toutes les casseroles sans la moindre hésitation.

Ivankov-sama lui avait dit que c'était la meilleure manière de procédé de son côté. D'autres étaient sur le coup mais lui servait essentiellement comme bouc émissaire. Sa fonction était qu'il assume les frais en cas de non réussite du plan globale d'infiltration et non pas qu'il monte en grade – et ce, malgré sa dernière promotion tout fraichement gagné -.

Le kamikaze en vrai, le sacrifié. Il savait que cela ne serait pas simple mais son personnage ne collait tout simplement avec sa personnalité d'origine. Et ça devait se sentir car il avait l'impression

De manière général, un grand nombre de rumeur – et pas des plus flatteuses - tournait autour du Chasseur Blanc. Loin d'être un sujet de plaisanterie plutôt, à l'instar des hauts gradés, un roc inflexible à éviter. Toujours d'une humeur d'ours bourrue, il n'était pas rare, de le voir engueuler des Marines faisant des conneries. Sauf que là, les yeux d'onyx le transperçaient de part et d'autre, le décortiquant presque de l'intérieur. Même de la part d'Akainu – qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'à trois reprises et qu'il surnommait dans son dos (pas fou non plus) l'enfoiré -, cette façon méprisante de fixer un autre individu n'était pas aussi dérangeante.

Il se tortilla quelque peu et avala difficilement sa salive. Il tenta discrètement une sortie sur le côté mais Il se leva, tel un Dieu se leva de son trône de carton :

\- Laisse-les.

\- Quoi, mais M'sieur Smoker, que-

Il se fit soulever du sol par le col de l'uniforme, et il glapit.

Ecoute, tu n'es qu'un nouveau, un gamin. Pendant la guerre, t'étais comme tous les autres : en train de regarder les écrans des escargovideos. En train de bouffer ton popcorn alors qu'E. l'ancienne ère céder à la nouvelle. Et c'est tout. Alors laisse les. Ils ont besoin de décompresser.

Le regard se fit mortel.

\- Et si j'te r'prend à emmerder les survivants de Marine Ford, j'te fous au trou quelques jours pour t'calmer.

Le révolutionnaire caché sous la marinière frémit sous les yeux d'onyx.

Smoker n'était de la meilleure humeur qu'il soit, c'était bien le cas de le dire. D'ailleurs cet état permanant de stress post-guerre commençait franchement à l'agacer. Il ne supportait plus les travaux de reconstruction, ni le nombre de nouvelles recrues ne cessant de croitre, ses horaires infernaux pour gérer ce que feu ces anciens compagnons ne pouvaient plus faire – et ne pourraient jamais - et tout le reste des emmerdes qui depuis bientôt six mois s'abattaient sur lui.

Le pire était sans doute le serment. Quelques jours après la guerre – et avant son renvois -, Sengoku avait rassemblé plus ou moins tous les supérieurs en état de faire quelques pas sans se casser quelque chose, et avait exigé d'eux le silence. L'ordre venant directement du Gorosei, aucun n'avait osé protesté. Bien que le chasseur blanc n'en pensa pas moins.

Ce silence. Ne pas informer à la population la branlée monumentale qu'ils s'étaient pris dans les dents.

Et Tashigi qui en pleurait tous les soirs. Il soupira en songeant à la jeune subordonnée. Cette guerre avait été horrible à tous les niveaux. Et avait brisé les survivants. Cette fausse victoire, un doux mensonge qu'on vendait tel un présent rempli de serpents et de couleuvres à la population naïve. La jeune femme était en morceaux. Il songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais s'essayer à Marine. La guerre la tuer. Perdre des compagnons la tuer. Et cette horreur mensongère la tuer. Sans Hina, la jeune femme n'aurait pas pu en supporter plus.

La dame de fer soignait le deuil par l'amour. Elle consolait les états d'âme de femellette éplorée

Mais elle n'était pas encore morte.

Mugiwara no Luffy, symbole de la fin d'une ère. Disparu après son petit caméo à Marine Ford alors que quelques jours auparavant le traumatisme redessiné ses traits d'enfant. Shirohige. Mort glorieusement mais mort tous de même, laissant derrière lui un équipage en pleurs et – surtout – en fuite. Hiken no Ace. Réduit à l'état de pantin au poitrail arraché. Et tous les autres. Qui en feraient longtemps d'horribles cauchemars, réminiscence d'une guerre destructrice.

Sengoku, Amiral en chef parfois cruel mais intelligent. Viré au profit dans un psychopathe en force. Garp, cher héro de la Marine, idolâtré par tant de monde malgré son amour prononcé pour la connerie. Retraité depuis une semaine. Et puis ces milliers de morts. Entre tous les Shishibukais qui se faisaient la malle, et les autres.

Ce mot le répugnait à présent. Akainu. Après les funérailles, ils avaient tous eu plus ou moins l'idée d'organiser une soirée de beuverie. Pour oublier. Ça les hanter trop. Cette traitrise envers cela même qu'ils se disaient protéger. Cette infamie qu'il brandissait pour se justifier.

Ne rien dire sur la triste vérité de ce jour-là. Si jamais la Marine avait tenté de se battre contre Leroux, elle aurait été juste massacrée. Avec le peu de personne encore en état de bouger, le carnage aurait été surement totale. Un remake de l'apocalypse qui avait dévasté lors de l'attaque d'Oz et de Barbe Blanche le champ de bataille.

Parfois il avait l'impression que tout cela n'était en réalité qu'une vaste machination si savamment orchestré que personne au grand personne n'arrivé à en discerné les fils. Et les dégâts collatéraux ? Tous ces frères d'armes morts pour ce même combat. Leur devoir.

Même ainsi, à ses yeux, ces mots sonnaient faux.

Ace n'avait été sur l'échafaud rien plus qu'un symbole que l'on avait exhibé comme un agneau à l'abattoir. Le fils de Roger, le prince des pirates mourant comme son père sur l'échafaud sous les yeux ravis du monde entier. Et coup de chance, presque, la démoniaque progéniture s'était fait des copains – puissants de surcroit - qui ceux-là étaient bien déterminés à venir le chercher, en Enfers soit-il visiblement. La mort du garçon – accompagnée de celle tant attendu de Barbe Blanche - n'aurait signifié rien plus que la fin d'un règne, celui de l'âge d'or, pour certainement laissé place à celui bien plus grandiose qu'aurait été celui de la Marine.

Mais tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Non toute cette grandiose destinée ne se produirait jamais. La Marine resterait la Marine, immuable entité omniprésente mais – il avait bien du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même – faible. Il songea à la mioche du champ de bataille. Guerre idiote. Elle devait être encore plus jeune que le gosse aux cheveux roses qui avait tenu tête à Akainu.

Ce mot lui laissait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Après cette défaite plus qu'humiliante, il fallait se rendre enfin à l'évidence. Aucun d'eux n'auraient pas pu survivre. Et surtout pas la mioche. Il ne savait toujours pas si elle était dans son camps ou dans le leur. Même les archives n'avaient pas répondu à ces interrogations.

Elle n'existait pas. Donc probablement pirate. Mais Shirohige n'était pas idiot. Il aurait très certainement refusé une gamine de cette âge dans ces rangs. Alors Marine ? non plus. Trop jeune car le service ne commençait qu'à 16 ans * _ âge où, soit disant passant, il était entré dans ce truc de dingue – et les traits d'horreur qui s'étaient inscris sur son visage, ne cachait en rien sa jeunesse.

Il repensa à sa propre jeunesse. Voir l'exécution du Roi des Pirates l'avait beaucoup marqué. Lui n'avait pas marqué la fin de l'ère. Il avait ouvert la prochaine. Et celle-ci arrivait « en grande pompe » comme aimait dire un certain nouveau Shishibukais qui commençait déjà à lui taper fortement sur les nerfs….

Et d'une certaine manière il avait envie de se prouver qu'il pouvait la ''remettre à niveau ''. Pas de ça seul force, il n'était si présomptueux, non. Il espérait seulement que les imbéciles heureux qui arrivaient en masse suivraient son exemple.

Peu être qu'ainsi la grandeur de la Marine renaîtrait de ces cendres.

Mais en attendant… à coup sûr on la chanterait, Marine Ford.

############################

Shanks Le Roux. Lorsqu'on évoquait à l'Empereur, on songeait beuverie, force monstrueuse et pour les plus anciens, Chapeau de paille et petit clown teigneux.

Oui, au temps où l'Oro Johns fendait encore les flots, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Deux mioches avec une fâcheuse tendance à se foutre dans ses situations tout bonnement impossibles, se hurlant dessus continuellement et courant d'un bout à l'autre d'un navire trop grand pour eux.

Lui était arrivé bien avant le clown sur le navire du roi des pirates mais lorsque l'apprentis pirate avait posé pour la première fois ces pieds nus sur le bois d'Adam, le premier truc qu'il avait dit – hurlé serait plus adapté :

\- Le premier qui s'moque de mon nez, j'lui plante un poignard dans le bide ! C'est compris !?

\- Et évidemment la phrase de bienvenue que Shanks s'était empressé de lâcher :

\- Sympa ton pif ! Tu comptes te lancer dans une carrière de clown ou un truc du genre !? Avec tes cheveux bleus, j'suis sûr que c'sera extra !

Il y avait eu un petit temps de silence où un petit ange avec un tricorne était passé, l'air particulièrement blasé. Puis :

\- Répète un peu pour voir, sale roux !?

\- T'es sourd en plus !? C'est sûr qu'avec tous ces cheveux ça doit obstruer.

\- Non mais j'vais t'exploser la face, sale merdeux à poil de carotte !

\- T'attends quoi !? Davy Johns ?! Viens un peu pour voir, j't'attends !

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'tu vas voir, Le roux !

Une mémorable bagarre avait suivi ce délicat et raffiné échange de politesse de bienvenue, bien vite stopper par un Rayleigh blasé devant tant de gamineries. La force du Shadow King les avait laissé quelques heures dans les vapes. Et à leur réveil, ils avaient été puni des jours durant.

Shanks soupira doucement. Son camarade d'enfance lui manquait quelque peu.

Une main calleuse se glissa entre ses mèches rousses et tira sur un cheveu se trouvant à la base de la nuque. Il glapit et lança un regard absolument démoniaque au monstre démoniaque qui s'en prenait à sa capillarité.

\- Ben ! Tu joues à quoi ?

\- C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question, capitaine ? Cesse de penser à lui, Shanks. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il protesta pour la forme mais son second avait raison. En plein milieu d'un champ de bataille – et aussi ridiculement faible soit ces adversaires -, songeait à son premier amour n'était jamais bénéfique. Oh, le petit clown n'en savait rien.

Il pourfendit un adversaire sans même y faire attention.

Ce n'était pas tellement grave. Bien que dans un coin, bien enfouis derrière les habituelles préoccupations – rhum, saké, avis de recherche de Luffy sur lesquels il s'extasier -, il garder tout de même un jour l'idée de le dire au petit clown. Juste pour voir la tête d'ahuri complet qu'il allait tirer. Ce serait assurément le pied. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Une centaine de corps tombèrent dans une agonie sourde.

Enfin petit… tout était relatif, toujours plus que lui – oui, il avait éprouvé une réelle fierté en apprenant, à ces 12 ans, lorsque Crocus vérifiait leur état de santé à tout deux, qu'il mesurait quand même treize bons centimètres de plus que lui.

\- Shanks… on y va.

\- J'arrive Ben… deux minutes et j'arrive.

Les yeux d'or fondu croisèrent les siens et le second acquiesça.

Ce champ de bataille lui faisait penser à Marine Ford. Il songea aux corps déchiquetés, aux yeux vides, à la douleur qui ruisselaient de toute parts et de tous côtés. Et puis aussi… lorsqu'il était parti, aux yeux vides d'une enfant sur le sol caillouteux. Une gamine au poitrail en sang, défigurée par la mort, un ange aux ailes arrachés, innocence perdu – éclatée en un millier de plume.

Une môme qui aurait dût vivre ses premières histoires d'amour, se manger des mauvaises notes à l'école, courir encore près des falaises en rêvant piraterie ou exploits Marines.

Juste une adolescente en fleur de l'âge. Qui dans quelques années aurait eu une jolie vie de petite fille.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Tout cela était arrivé sans prévenir.

Il se mentait à lui-même… Il aurait pu – et aurait dut battre - Kaidou en trois coup de cuillères à pot. Et non pas rester des heures entières à affronter le Youkon aux cent bêtes, _Hyakujū no Kaidō_.

Depuis combien de temps vivaient-ils dans le déni ? Même les funérailles de Shirohige ne lui avaient pas permis de faire son deuil. C'était ridicule.

Et pourtant depuis bientôt trois mois, c'était des yeux aux reflets fantomiques qui hantaient ses nuits.

##############################################

\- Bordel, où elle est !?

\- Vous croyez qu'elle aurait pu désobéir ?

\- Nan, sérieux ! Mais alors elle est encore là-bas !

\- Pas sûr qu'elle y soit encore réellement …

\- Alors elle serait… morte ?!

\- Non, non ! Pas de ça!

\- On lui avait fait promettre de ne pas s'en mêler !

\- Alors... on fais quoi... ?

\- Faut le prévenir... attendre ne va que nous retarder!

###################################

* Faut pas déconner non plus. Je sais que Kobby à l'air d'avoir douze ans dans le début du manga – et encore je me trouve plutôt sympa - mais je pense qu'il est juste en retard sur sa croissance.

Parce que sinon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi à rentrer dans leurs rangs. Vu l'inutilité de ce mec dans les premiers épisodes, s'il n'avait pas l'âge requit il n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans le corps de la Marine. Faut rester réaliste.


	3. Parole de Shirohige

**Parole de Shirohige**

Dans un coin très éloigné, sur une île méconnue du monde, perdu aux frontières de la Calm Belt et du Shin Sekai, des fleurs carmin proliféraient sur toute la terre caillouteuse. En son centre, seul, un bâtiment gris imposait son immensité impassible aux cieux, le défiant de ces outrages. Des longues lianes bourgeonnant en couleur sang s'enroulaient à autours de ses fondations, et étrangement le rendaient comme une grotesque protubérance, un champignon gris et rayés de pourpre, tout moche jaillissant de cette terre, rejeté telle une anomalie.

Il faisait sombre en ces lieux, les cymbales célestes chantaient avec une puissance dépassant l'entendement et l'or du ciel déchirait la voûte grisée.

Mais la colère divine ne s'abattait que sur la mer, celle-ci ripostait au ciel dans un chant lointain empreint d'une puissance quasi divine. Et les frères des temps anciens répondaient avec sauvagerie, hurlait leur peine en chœur, mugissante entités destructrices.

Mais, insensibles à tout cela – ou tout du moins, en apparence -, trois silhouettes sombres luttaient le vent. Encapuchonnés dans de longs manteaux couleur mousse - si bien que de loin on les aurait confondus avec trois longues tiges emportées par le vent – ils avançaient avec difficulté.

Ils ne parlaient, ne se regardaient et avançaient dans une seule et unique direction. Mais les mains des deux premiers hissaient la dernière – et plus fine - silhouette à travers cette nature fleurie.

Les trois ombres arrivèrent en bas du bâtiment. La plus grande d'entre elles toucha, au travers de la végétation rougeâtre, le mur, fouillant d'une main pâle dans la masse grimpante aux circonvolutions vaguement fleuries, et se referma sur une poignée rouillée. D'une pression, celle-ci s'abaissa sans un bruit – comme parfaitement huilée -, ce qui eut le don de surprendre l'une des deux silhouettes restantes.

Un regard plein d'interrogations se posa sur le dos droit mais elle n'en eut cure et une porte se découpa dans la vieille surface avant de s'ouvrir dans un grincement de fin du monde. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, la plus trapue d'entre elles pénétra le bâtiment, les deux autres sur ses talons. N'échangeant aucun mot, mais les mains à nouveau liées entre elles, ils avancèrent dans un long couloir gris, étonnamment propre.

Après quelques minutes de cette marche silencieuse, la première silhouette retira – d'une main - son capuchon. De grands yeux à la pupille fendue – injectés de sang par la fatigue -, une bouche gigantesque, pleine de dents avec les incisives proéminentes, la peau bleutée, presque transparente à certains endroits et surtout cette nageoire dans ce dos courbé.

Un homme poisson. Et pas des plus commode, d'ailleurs.

Son bras était rangé dans sous la cape, bandé et blessé. Sa nageoire dorsale semblait cassée, découpée même. Souvenir d'un homme au regard troublant.

Mihawk… les yeux jaunes passèrent un instant dans son esprit mais il les chassa rapidement, trop soucieux d'oublier le fer de l'épée noire. A ça de perdre tout ce qui faisait sa fierté d'homme-poisson et pourtant toujours sur ses palmes.

Il lança un regard d'encouragement aux autres – bien qu'il n'en fût pas le chef – les incitant à faire de même.

A son tour, la seconde – et plus petite - ombre retira sa capuche. Le visage était androgyne, les yeux – grands et larges comme des abymes sans fond - bleus, les cheveux auburn et la mine bronzée. Une délicate rondeur au niveau des joues rendant la figure encore enfantine absolument ravissante. Une vraie petite poupée.

M'enfin plus du genre Hancock que Barbie vu le regard à la limite entre le patibulaire et l'assassin que la petite demoiselle portait autours d'elle. 'fin, au moins, chez elle la prétention et l'arrogance mêlés à cette insolence princière n'était pas marqué. Juste une façon de poser ses yeux bleus sur le monde, désabusée et connaissant sa cruauté, telle un animal traqué, prête à sortir les crocs à tout instant.

Sa posture, vaguement courbée, la rendait étrangement intimidante – _et parfois une ombre, réminiscence lointaine d'une toute autre vie, loin des vagues et entourée de semblables, de jungles et de reptiles, passée dans ses yeux bleus_.

Par-dessus la cape, elle portait un petit sac rouge.

Malgré sa bouille d'enfant, la sensation de danger qui se dégagait d'elle était troublante, vrillant presque l'air, de la même manière que l'aurait fait un Haki royal.

La dernière les imita enfin – révélant au passage le haut rosé d'un kimono en soie – celui-ci bavant quelque peu sur son torse imberbe.

Les lèvres rougies d'un gloss hors de prix étaient pincées par l'anxiété et brillaient sur un visage pali de maquillage. Les cheveux couleur d'encre étaient en bataille malgré les deux délicates broches en ivoire qui les retenaient avec difficulté et les beaux yeux argentés brodés de cils noirs brillaient d'un éclat inquiet.

Il retira complètement la cape, la plia consciencieusement et la rangea dans le sac de la demoiselle à ses côtés - sans que celle-ci ne fasse de commentaire - alors qu'une de ses mains extirpait un papier froissé des profondeurs pourpres. Il tint du bout des doigts la missive, avec un dégoût marqué.

Tout trois avait des cernes en demis lunes sous les yeux et la fatigue tirés leur traits. Chaque pas les faisait grimaçer, leurs blessures étant encore trop fraiches – et sans nul doute, trop présentes dans leur esprit.

La Guerre… et avec un grand G, s'il vous plaît. C'était à ce genre d'instant que cette majuscule prenait toute son importance. Que cette catin de lettre avait une telle gravité, une telle ampleur. Parce que c'était le cas. Là, à cet instant précis et pourtant à des milles et mois d'ici, dans un endroit peuple d'Autres, elle en avait eu.

Des flammes, du sang et puis un joli sourire avec une odeur de soufre et de sel, de cendre et larmes.

Et ce mal être de survécu. Vivre avec le poids des autres... accablés par une tristesse sans pareille… incapable d'oublier, le vague goût d'être passé à deux doigts du ad patres.

Pourtant ils arpentèrent le couloir avec courage, cette force étrange qui pouvait faire plier le monde. Ils arrêtèrent enfin leur marche devant une espèce de porte blindée. Des plaques de fer et de Kairozuki étroitement entrelacés plus qu'une simple planche d'acier, elle semblait avoir été créer pour empêchaient les utilisateurs de fruits du démon trop pressés – ne possédant pas la clé – de la franchir.

Plantés devant le battant métallique comme des bites d'amarrage en face d'un bateau, ils semblaient plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Leur regard se croisait, se défiant d'avancer alors que leurs mains s'agitaient, s'entrelaçant d'elles même.

L'homme poisson se racla la gorge et se redressa autant qu'il lui était possible avec son encombrante nageoire tandis que le travestis ramenait ses cheveux derrière sa nuque – retirant en passant les baguettes pour les remplaçait par un élastique plus classique et plus adapté à la situation.

La petite carressé délicatement le pommeau – ciselé en forme de serpent enroulé - d'une rapière pendue à sa ceinture. Quand ses doigts fins rentraient en contact avec les traces de sang séchés, ils se courbaient en un tressautement discret pour repartir explorer de l'autre côté du métal.

Une voix très aristocratique d'où subsistait un accent d'East Blue s'éleva dans l'air :

\- Je tiens à dire que dès que l'on aura franchi cette porte, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous aurions dû venir. Surtout toi, Haru-chan.

\- Prends-en toi qu'à toi-même. Izou a accepté que je vienne, répliqua la petite poupée, agacée par la remarque. Puis d'toute façon, moi aussi chui commandante, M'sieur le-parvenu !

\- Depuis trois ans…, ignorant la remarque de l'autre, à peine et avant tu faisais partie de la seize… sans vouloir te vexer Izou. …T'es encore en couche, gamine.

\- A ta guise… répondit le travesti, l'air très peu concerné par la querelle naissante.

\- La gamine t'em-… - regard désapprobateur -'fin, j'préfère être jeune que devenir coincé en fond d'calle comme vous.

\- Papa était bien vieux et Marco l'est davantage et toi, tu les écoutes bien, j'te f'rais remarquer ! C'est pas notre âge qui t'gène mais plutôt le fait que ce soit moi qui t'le dise ! Rebelle d'eau douce ! Marine manquée !

\- Garde tes surnoms pour toi. Oh moins eux, ils n'racontent pas que d'la merde !

\- La p'tite akachan aime son aniki et son chichi ! C'est chou~ !

La petite grimaça et gonfla les joues avec humeur.

\- …On y est, maintenant … et t'avais qu'à dire aux autres de me garder dans le bateau. -fin, de toute façon, ils n'auraient-

\- Pas résister à tes lames et à tes grands yeux de chiens mouillés longtemps, on sait Haru-chan~. Mais là, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Le soupir de l'homme-poisson fut profond mais une ombre de sourire subsista au coin de ses canines.

\- On aurait dû demandé à Whitey de venir sur le bateau, grogna Namur avec humour. Elle, au moins, elle aurait su te garder en place.

La remarque se fit accueillir par un regard d'un noir abyssal auquel il répondit par un léger rictus.

\- La mêle pas à ça… et puis t'as promis de rien lui dire de toute façon…

\- Oh oui, pardon… 'fin, c'pas moi qui vais me faire engueuler en rentrant. Tu fais comme tu veux, Haruta, c'est ta petite amie pas la mienne. … qui sait… elle aime peut-être les réconciliations enflammées sous la couette…

\- Oh, la ferme, Namur !

\- Langage ! Ne te vexe pas pour une vérité, si grossière soit-elle dite.

La petite rougit sur toute la longueur, ces oreilles se faisant aussi pourpres que la Red Line. Elle détestait quand son aniki était comme ça. A la limite… si ce n'était que lui ça irait mais tous les autres aussi avaient tendance à devenir lubriques lorsqu'ils songeaient aux formes généreuses de sa compagne ! Pas qu'ils avaient tort – la sorcière des glaces avait une physionomie qui … était des plus… agréable pour ne pas devenir vulgaire. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas que cette bombe sortait avec la misérable gamine qu'elle était. Trop androgyne pour les mecs et trop Amazone pour les femmes.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Ou elle rejetait ses origines ou elle les affichait. Bordel ! Faut choisir !

D'ailleurs c'était une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle elle était en froid avec les infirmières. Un début de relation sucrée avec la cheftaine du service attaché à la surveillance médicale de leur Père – désapprouvé par Izou - et il avait suffi qu'elle lui refuse une séance de maquillage avec les autres – les responsabilités de pirate, le fait qu'elle n'apprécie guère se peinturlurait de talk pour être belle et autres -, pour que la blonde lui crache tout son fiel à la figure. Et ça, alors que quelques heures auparavant, elle lui murmurait entre deux baisers mouillés qu'elle adorait son côté sauvage et indompté.

Izou l'avait longuement consolé après cette désillusion, Thatch et Namur avait fait les pitres pour lui rendre le sourire et Stefan – qui ne mesurait alors qu'un petit mètre et demis au garrot – lui avait fait des câlins.

Faire vœu de célibat aurait d'ailleurs facile dans cette situation mais quand Kōri no Majo avait claqué ses bottes sur le pont, après avoir balayé de son regard marin les pirates armés jusqu'aux dents, elle l'avait repérée. La petite était en pyjama – on n'avait pas idée d'attaquer à six heures du matin ! -, sa rapière à la main, les yeux encore plissés par le sommeil et ses mèches auburn trainaillant sur son visage. Elle ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard, occupée à hurler :

\- Nini ! Ton maquillage est très bien et ton kimono bave comme il faut, ne t'inquiètes pas Thatch te regardera comme d'habitude, mais là, c'est pas l'moment !

Son grand frère avait débarqué quelques secondes plus tard, lui avait tiré les oreilles et avait tenté de de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille, en grommelant des réprimandes. Epingles, élastiques et barrettes avaient depuis longtemps déserté son cuir chevelu pour laisser place à une touffe désordonnée que le travestis s'obstinait désespérément à peigner. Elle s'était échappée après le remontage de bretelle en règles. Suite à cette scène parfaitement humiliante, elle s'était tournée vers la proue du bateau, sommant ses compagnons de seizième division de se bouger '' sinon, elle expliquerait la vie, alors bordel, bougez vos fesses bande de feignasse !''. Elle se tournait ensuite vers la sorcière des glaces et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

\- Désolé pour l'attente !

Et elle envoya sa rapière sur la proue, manquant de la transperçait au passage. Le temps que la jeune femme esquive, elle était déjà sur elle, lui balançant son poing dans l'abdomen. De justesse, Bay esquiva le coup et répliqua avec son sabre. Elle esquivait le coup d'estoc, esquivant habilement et rattrapait la rapière plantée dans l'œil du Moby Dick. Elle se mit en joue, et l'autre en fit de même. Alors que la sorcière se tenait droite, et imposait le respect du haut de ses talons – tout refroidissant la température d'un regard tout à fait sympathique, Haruta se tenait courbé. Ses grands yeux se teintaient d'ombre, et elle ne ressemblait même plus à une Kuja. On aurait dit un serpent à deux doigts d'arracher la main qui avait eu l'impudence de croire une seconde qu'elle était inoffensive. Malgré son pyjama en pilou, la trace de l'oreiller encore présente sur sa joue et un doudou coinçait dans l'élastique de son pantalon, elle était menaçante. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur elle, une ombre jaillit. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver que déjà, elle se faisait soulever par le col. Les deux iris bleues rencontrèrent le brun chocolat et l'instant d'après :

\- Nan mais ça va pas !? – le visage du cuisinier était complètement rouge de rage – Tu vas me dire tout de site ou sont mes trousses de toilettes, sale gamine hormonée de merde ! Où tu les as foutu, bordel !

Les yeux semblaient prêts à sortir de leur orbite. Elle comprenait pourquoi : les cheveux de Tatch, habituellement, habilement roulé dans une élégante banane, tombaient en petite boucles arrondies sur ses épaules. Haruta trouvait cela trop mignon, mais visblement ce n'était pas vraiment l'avis du chef de cuisine.

\- Mais, de quoi parles-tu donc, répliqua l'androgyne, malgré le sourire ravi qui envahissait son visage. Qui te dit, de toute façon, que les grands Dieux de la dignité humaine, ne se sont pas décidés à éviter au reste du monde d'observer ta coupe immonde ? Ainsi ils nous préserveront de cette vision démoniaque.

\- Si les grands Dieux en avaient quelque chose à faire, je t'assure qu'ils auraient depuis longtemps transformer ta sale face d'androgyne, en création plus féminine !

\- Je pense que les Grands Dieux t'auraient d'abord annihilé, sale brun* !

\- Tu peux parler avec tes cheveux ! Je suis sûre qu'ils t'auraient d'abord offert des attributs féminins !

\- Sale détraqué sexuel !

\- Gamine qui se bat avec un cure-dent !

\- Ringard qui ne sait pas utiliser un sabre !

\- Minimoys !

\- Asperge !

\- Marine manquée !

\- Commis de cuisine !

\- Les enfants, si vous pouviez arrêter votre cirque… Mademoiselle la Sorcière s'est un peu impatientée.

Ils étaient à présent front contre front. L'œil remplit de fiel et presque la bave aux lèvres mais lorsque la voix très _aristocratique_ résonna, ils se tournèrent – d'un mouvement parfaitement synchro – pour retrouver Izou, collant le canon de son arme contre la tempe de la sorcière. La geîsha du travesti écrasa à demis, le beau visage et il s'était penché pour être à la bonne hauteur. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés, ses longues jambes pâles apparentes et son t-shirt bavé largement de son épaule jusqu'à sa ceinture. Les yeux de Satch manquèrent de jaillirent de leurs orbites et il s'écroula dans une petite marre de sang. Haruta soupira. Son frère en faisait des caisses franchement. Elle passa sans la voir devant la sorcière, la dédaignant complètement et grogna :

\- Si vous avez finis avec ça, moi, j'retourne me coucher.

Elle bailla – ignorant pour une fois le regard noir d'Izou – qui pour une fois laissa passer – et retourna s'enfermer dans le dortoir.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

\- Quelqu'un qui pisse le sang juste parce qu'il voit son mec à demis à poil, devrait juste ce la fermer, ne serait-ce que pour épargner la dignité des êtres vivants en général !

Quelques jours plus tard, le jugement de la Sorcière des Glaces avait lieu. La jeune femme se retrouva devant leur Père, les autres membres des différentes divisions s'étant dispatchée un peu partout et tous, semblaient attendre la sentence pour pouvoir manger. Haruta et Izou – les seuls s'étant battu avec elle – se tenaient sur les haubans, contemplant telles d'immenses vautours. La jeune fille s'était pratiquement affalée contre le mât, très peu concernée par l'affaire.

Une fois leur témoignage écouté – leur père réfléchissant à présent à voix haute -, la gamine décida soudainement assez de ce cirque elle se laissa tomber sur le pont, et tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers elle. Elle n'en eut cure, et se tint droite vers son père.

\- Papa !

Les yeux d'or se fixèrent sur la petite. Il y avait à nouveau cette chose étrange qui arrivée lorsque la jeune femme s'adressait au premier des empereurs : qu'importait qu'il puisse parler de choses importantes, qu'importé l'heure, qu'importé de toute manière. Il cessait tout, et se concentrait sur la première – et la seule - de ses filles – les infirmières n'étant pas considéré comme telles. Barbe Blanche pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il gardait cette affection toute particulière pour l'androgyne – de même qu'il n'imposait jamais quoi que ce soit à Izou. Bien que pour ce dernier, cela est déjà créer quelques tensions avec les autres commandants – qu'il avait toujours su régler à coups d'éventail sur le museau, Haruta était la petite sœur… plus ou moins. On l'adorait – malgré son sale caractère et son immense propension à jouer de mauvais tours aux autres divisions, épargnant toujours celles d'Izou et Marco. Trop dangereux. De son propre avis.

Quoi qu'il en soit :

\- Hum… tu sais, j'ai fais mon rapport et puis, y a la division dont je dois m'occuper, et les problèmes de communication avec les escargophones – d'ailleurs on s'en encore fait voler un – et je dois faire-

\- Si ce n'est que ça… vas-y ,fille.

Elle s'inclina dans une courbette accompagnant le geste avec la rapière. C'était très élégant.

Et c'était ainsi que la jeune femme s'était amourachée de la demoiselle.

Cette dingue l'avait quasiment traquée – c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était une alliée de leur Père – parmi d'autres raisons diverses et variées - … pour tenter de se faire la petite brune. Dès lors, elle l'avait littéralement poursuivi lors des fêtes et autres réunions qui exigé la présence de la sorcière des glaces. Bon, il était arrivé le moment ou la bientôt – nommée - 12eme-commandante en avait eu marre.

Elle pouvait être gentille deux secondes, supporter les piques de ces frères, d'être traitée comme une pestiférée lorsqu'elle devait chercher un pansement, l'indifférence des Marines à cause du montant de sa prime, Thatch bourré lui chantant Bink's no saké avec un horrible accent de South Blue et même les propositions indécentes du Roux quand il pointait son museau doré par là - tout et tout mais là, elle disait non.

Elle lui avait brandit son sabre sous le nez en plein milieu d'une énième tentative d'harcèlement – baiser –, et avait déclaré :

\- Si tu me bats, je me laisse baiser. Si je te bas, je ne veux plus te voir à moins de dix mètres de moi.

Les yeux océan s'étaient éclairés d'une lueur de convoitise et elle avait accepté derechef. Les autres avaient formé un cercle autour d'elles et la petite était entrée en mode furie. En mode Amazone.

Elle était rarement ainsi. D'habitude, enjouée – souvent –, rayonnante, sarcastique, boudeuse – plus que le reste -, très rares étaient ceux connaissant ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire espiègle et les airs de Peter Pan des mers.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Pas du tout. La furie verte s'était jetée sur elle, jouant d'elle, la soumettant sans la toucher et l'avait purement massacré. Les autres avaient été sidérés. En même temps, ils auraient dû s'en douter : elle avait été Amazone et était la première compagnonne tandis qu'Izou avait été le premier. Puis Crocodile, qui a n'en pas douter ferait pour toujours partie de l'équipage. Avait suivi Marco – qui lui connaissait la force de son amie. L'équipage avait commencé à quatre et les autres s'étaient joint petit à petit sans jamais vraiment comprendre la présence d'une gamine androgyne au caractère de chien et d'un travesti aux mains baladeuses.

Oui. Elle l'avait mis à genoux devant les deux équipages réunis, sans aucune pitié.

Puis, Thatch – ou les autres – avait dit à Bay, que la draguer comme ça n'était pas exactement la bonne méthode et donc, elle avait été vite ensevelie sous une montagne de fleurs, de chocolats et autres. Elle était sûre que Margaret se serait moquer d'elle si elle l'avait vu, les buttes de cadeaux s'empilant derrière sa porte tandis que ces frères faisaient les paris. Mais elle avait continué à l'ignorer complètement. Mais Bay avait insisté. Et ça l'avait extrêmement agacée.

Ce petit manège avait duré un an. Jusqu'à ce que la petite pète un câble. Elle était partie pendant trois jours sur une île déserte, refusant que ces frères la suivent. Et elle avait déboisé la forêt entière. Quand elle eut fini, il ne restait que quelques arbres au hasard, rescapés de la fureur meurtrière. Des rocs entiers avaient exploser et des l'écosystème ravagé. Plus un animal n'était en vie. Plus rien à part cette petite silhouette.

Suite à cela, ils l'avaient récupéré écrouler près d'une falaise. Elle avait dormi une semaine entière, but dix litres de chocolat chaud et s'était enfermée dans sa cabine. Izou avait dû la consoler et il était passé quelques jours à son chevet.

Izou et Marco, jusqu'à la très neutre vis-à-vis du conflit, s'étaient finalement décidés à intervenir. C'est sûr que la petite pirate était devenue particulièrement apathique, plus encore que lors de sa période où ils avaient dû conclure un pacte avec les Amazones, et qu'elle avait dût marchander avec ses anciennes amies.

Ils avaient attrapé la dame des glaces, et avaient eu LA discussion. Haru' n'en connaissant que les grandes lignes mais elle n'était pas dupe quant aux motivations de ses frères de cœur. Ils n'avaient pas dû être tendres. Elle connaissait Izou. Il avait une humeur assez constante, mélange subtile entre ses attitudes maniérés, un dédain précis et maitrisé, très aristocratique et une dévotion presque fanatique pour les kimonos de North Blue avec parfois un tantinet de démonstration affective envers Crocodile, Marco et elle, Satch étant une autre histoire. Mais rares étaient les personnes qui avait vu l'homme en colère. Très rare. Et d'autant plus rares étaient celles encore vivantes.

Alors elle n'osait même pas imaginée de quel sévices il avait menacé la jeune femme.

Quand à Marco, il avait dû simplement mit les points sur les i. Et faire son numéro d'oiseau de feu.

Après ça, la sorcière des glaces se contenta de taper à sa porte, et de lui parler. De son enfance, de ses rêves, de ses peurs, de sa vie, de son bateau magnifique, des membres de son équipages, de tout. Puis elle avait murmuré :

 **\- Je t'offre tout ce que je suis.**

Haruta en était restée coïte.

Et elle était tombée doucement amoureuse de cette farouche guerrière aux mèches bleus.

Elle secoua la tête. Pas le moment de penser à ça. Le sujet était tout autre.

Tout de même, quoi c'était sa petite amie pas celle de cet abruti palmé.

\- Oui, oui, oui…mais quand même… c'est pas sa petite amie, pas ces affaires !

\- Pas besoin de s'énerver ainsi. Et ce n'est plus la tienne depuis… disons, six mois environ, étant donné que vous vous êtes unis. Et notre très cher frère préfère les sirènes de toute façon – n'est-ce pas mon chou ? – Les yeux d'argent eurent une lueur dangereuse et il acquiesça immédiatement. … il ne risque pas de venir te piquer ta chérie… conclut Izou en donnant une pichenette sur le crâne de la plus jeune.

Le sourire de l'homme-poisson s'agrandit à la pensée des dames de la lagune de l'île des hommes poissons et devint légèrement goguenard :

\- Je ne fais qu'exprimer une opinion partagée-

\- Ce qui fait de toi un mouton sans personnalité !

\- … Après tout, la réputation de Bay avant notre rencontre ne se limitait pas à sa capacité à se battre dans les zones polaires. …Il paraitrait que ton amie soit plus sauvage après les disputes…

\- Namuuur, arrête de faire ton Thatch…

Le silence revint, bien plus lourd et pesant qu'auparavant. La remarque avait fait mouche mais pas dans le bon sens malheureusement.

\- Désolé… ça m'est venu tout seul…

\- … c'est l'habitude… nous savons ce que sait. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Little Miss.

La main manucurée du travesti pressa l'épaule de la poupée. Elle tremblait, ses doigts contractés autours du pommeau de la rapière.

\- Allez, songe dont à autre chose.

\- Oui, il a raison. On est là pour la mioche pas pour commencer à nous apitoyer sur notre sort. On est des pirates !

Elle lui sourit timidement en retour. Oui, ils avaient raison.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

Mais aucun n'osait franchir le pas et ouvrir la porte.

\- … Mais s'ils disent non ?

\- On rentrera. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ? … Et puis, il…elle… enfin notre contact d'ici, lui a promis de nous aider, répliqua Haruta en désignant Izou d'un doigt.

\- A quel prix ? Il pourrait refuser. Et demander un prix. Haru-chan, je ne veux perdre ni le trav' ni toi ! Marco me tuerait !

\- Va te faire voir, Namur !

\- Little Miss ! Langage !

\- Pardon Izou… mais je suis assez grande pour décider de-

\- Non. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Little Miss. Pas après ce qui s'est passé. Et lui non plus de toute façon.

Le regard doré de l'homme poisson accrocha les orbes troublés du travesti. Il était inquiet. Et il n'était pas le seul à être à fleur de peau. L'androgyne à sa droite était aussi d'en un sale état. Revenir ici ne leur était vraiment pas bénéfique à ceux-là, mais malheureusement ils n'avaient pas le choix. Vraiment pas.

Izou en avait conscience.

Avoir contacté le Roi…Reine, bref, monarque des trav'los pour cette histoire de gamine fugueuse les rendaient tout chose. Dépendre des révolutionnaires pour ne serait-ce qu'une petite histoire de disparition était vraiment pas une bonne chose. De manière générale, devoir quelque chose à cette bande de névrosés annoncé toujours le début des problèmes. Ce n'était là que l'avis des anciens, car beaucoup de membres de l'équipage, avaient déjà fait un tour par la case révolution, mais foncièrement les premiers insurgés qui avaient vraiment formé un groupe constant et ordonné était des tarés. Des schizophrènes du bouton '' ne pas toucher ''. Ils faisaient tout pété, pirate, marine ou civil. C'est pour ça que l'opinion civile les considérait avec tant de dédain et de mépris. Avant l'arrivée de Dragon et de sa clique de barjots, ce n'était qu'une force meurtrière. Puis, ils se sont mis à s'exprimer :

 _\- Nous voulons changer ce monde, pour que nous soyons libérés du carcan dans lequel nous maintiens le Gorosei !_

Mais ce n'était que de belles mais vaines paroles et celles-ci ne pouvaient remplacer ni modifier la violence de leurs prédécesseurs. Et si les jeunes ne connaissaient que le bon côté de ses révoltés de la première heure, il était certain que beaucoup ignoré que le passé des révolutionnaires – bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi noirci que celui du CP-0 ou autre – n'était pas des plus glorieux.

Ceux de l'ancienne génération les évitaient comme la peste. Ils avaient connu la première identité des révolutionnaires.

Mais de toute façon, comme l'avait déjà fait remarquer très justement Blamenco :

\- _On est déjà en plein dedans des problèmes ! On peut bien aller mendier un peu pour tenter de récupérer notre innocente !_

Leur mission avant tout. La gamine avant tout. Le reste… on s'en inquièterait plus tard. Car on y avait déjà trop pensé.

Après l'enterrement, tout c'était enchainait. Pas le temps de souffler, pas le temps de pleurer encore un peu, de faire son deuil dans un coin, de consoler un Marco anéanti, ou même d'appeler Crocodile pour le rassurer – ce minot avait beau réfutait et hurlait à qui ne voulait pas l'entendre qu'il haïssait Barbe Blanche mais la mort du Paternel l'avait sacrément retournée -, de se laisser aller. Non.

Depuis cinq mois, c'était un petit peu la débandade. Toutes les îles qui étaient auparavant protégé par Shirohige étaient assaillies par des abrutis de rookies arrivistes. Des attaques de quelques dingues croyant qu'eux, les Pirates du premier des Empereurs étaient devenus faibles… grave erreur… bien que certains commençaient à douter. Un suicide de la part d'un leur compagnon. Et un autre s'étant casé avec une compagnonne des ports qui le jetterait sûrement lorsqu'il n'aurait plus aucun Berrys en poche. Plus le reste.

Alors cette mission à la limite ils en avaient besoin. Retrouvée la gamine. Oh, de prime abord cela n'aurait pas dû être compliqué. Elle était censée partir à l'aide de l'un des quelques bateaux de ravitaillement qui furent placé à l'entrée de l'ile symbolique. Bien que celle-ci avaient pour but premier de soigner les bléssés, il s'était accordé à dire que c'était là une manière très simple de lui faire échapper au massacre qui se préparait. Tout du moins c'était le deal que la mioche avait passé avec leur Père.

Mais voilà, un des membres de l'équipage l'avait vu. Oh dans la bataille, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention sur le moment mais la petite silhouette perdue dans la mêlée, minuscule et ridicule, un sabre trop grand pour elle à la main, une casquette enfoncée sur ses cheveux. Mais elle avait disparu après.

Leur petite passagère clandestine… une mioche qui s'était introduit incognito sur le bateau de l'homme le plus fort du monde et avait fait son nid dans le garde-manger.

Ils durent attendre quelques jours avant de comprendre que la jeune oiselle était à l'origine du trou monstrueux dans la réserve - qui du haut de ses 15 ans leur faisait un Ace de rechange en matière de dilapidation de nourriture - et lui apprendre les bonnes manières façon Shirohige.

Marco n'y était pas allé de main morte - le stress pré-guerre jouant sur leur humeur - pour le coup et la mioche avait morflé. Deux bons coups de poings colorés de flammes bleues et dorées sur le crâne, histoire que le message passe. Qui au passage avait failli lui cramer le cuir chevelu.

Elle avait hurlé, complètement affolée par ses mèches parcourues d'étincelles, couru pendant quelques secondes tel un poulet sans tête et s'était précipitée vers les rembarres de protection installées autour du gouvernail pour sauter à la flotte. Blamenco et Vista avait fait les paris – arnaquant allégrement les autres divisions - mais malheureusement après quelques minutes de rigolade général, Père avait ordonné à Namur de la récupérer parce que '' Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort d'une morveuse ''.

Il s'était avéré que la petite ne savait pas nager – tous avait tiré une tête de dix pieds de long alors qu'Haruta ramassa ses gains, toute sourire.

Problème c'est qu'ils devaient prendre la donzelle avec eux s'ils voulaient gagner dans les temps les eaux tumultueuses de Marine Ford. Ils avaient donc trouvé une alternative qui convenait plus ou moins à tout le monde : elle se ferait déposer à l'entrée du QG sur une barque et partirait de là en suivant une carte que lui donnerai un Marco récalcitrant – le phénix était possessif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces bouts de parchemin. Mais là résidait toute la merde de l'histoire. Elle avait désobéi. Et les avait suivis dans leur sauvetage.

Mais elle n'était pas morte. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être !

#####################################

 _\- Pas une enfant_ , avait hurlé Haruta. _Cette catin de guerre n'a pas pu aussi emportait une enfant ! Les marines sont des brutes ! Pas des salops !_

On hocha du museau. Une pensée un remerciement général pour le petit Marine aux cheveux roses. Ils le retiendraient celui-là. Et la reconnaissance d'un équipage aussi puissant que fut le leur, ce n'était pas rien.

Puis après hésitation, perdue dans la masse, une petite voix hésitante :

 _\- Et les autres_ – anonyme dans cette foule réprobatrice - _ils auraient pu la confon-_

 _\- Non, les nôtres n'auraient pas fait ça !_

Le rugissement du déni. Doublé d'une étrange autorité patriarcale bel et bien intransigeante. Hérité d'un homme déjà condamné il y a des années, mort comme il avait vécu – debout et vivant contre le monde et protégeant ce qui lui était cher - et dont personne – oh non, personne - n'était capable de faire le deuil.

Marco, perché sur son mât, dans sa forme à demi transformée, dominant cette assemblée houleuse comme une mer déchaînée. Le juge du déroulement.

Son rôle depuis des siècles était de regarder les hommes, leurs erreurs et leurs pêchers infinis. Il avait fait l'erreur de s'attacher -comme à chaque fois, à chaque siècle. Cette famille, il l'avait pleurée. Tous ces morts il les hurlait à la mer. La nuit, en haut de son mât, il contemplait, des torrents sans fin de la mer et les soirs de tempête, parfois hurlait au vent sa tristesse, la chantait dans l'ouragan. Puis il se taisait, l'oiseau du temps n'en pouvant plus. Sa souffrance étant trop grande.

 _Tous les mes fils sont enfants de la mer. Tu es mon fils. Reconnait ta mère. Honore-la._

Ace. Thatch. Mizumi. Aoi. Curiel. … Papa. Et tous les autres. Tous rendus à la mer.

Des frères et des sœurs. Morts… et tout ça pour ça.

Une guerre qui l'avait détruit. Encore. Et un amour de plus perdu dans les méandres des siècles.

Un amour torturé, maudit, détesté, mais assoiffé, oui, assoiffé et jamais repus de cette bestiale chose qui faisait que les hommes n'étaient plus des hommes mais des êtres mortels vivants pour que leur voix résonne au-delà des âges.

Animé par un simple concept, une primitive invention, idiote certainement, stupide en vue de ses ravages sans fin mais malgré tout, bel et bien là.

Et malgré cette insatiabilité, il était mort. La lave avait emporté son cœur, arrachant son poitrail, et de son penchant pour cette chose étrange qui l'eut animé durant toutes ces années, n'était restée qu'un simple sourire.

Et encore, une fois son amour était mort. Mais pas seul. Emportant dans sa descente aux enfers tant d'autres êtres qui lui était cher. Ce père, ses frères. Oui. C'était cela.

On lui avait donné une famille. Et on le lui avait arraché. Retiré ce qui lui était cher et précieux avec cruauté et mépris.

Mais pour la première fois il souffrait avec d'autres. Avec eux. Il n'était plus le seul. Ils étaient ensemble. Tout simplement.

Ces hommes-là… n'étaient plus des hommes, ils étaient des pirates. Aux yeux du monde, rien de plus que des parias, des êtres immondes, indignes de tout. Empreint de violence, nourris de haine et chargé de désespoir.

La vérité était bien loin de tout ça. Et certainement trop cru et trop véridique pour que le commun des hommes y prête quelques attentions. Y voient quelques vérités. Y comprennent quelque chose.

Et qu'importe ce que disait la Marine et ces naïfs partisans, cette bande de fous n'envierait jamais cette oisive populace si crédule qu'elle en devenait ridicule. Oh, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient que des démons voguant toujours plus en avant vers Davy Johns mais ils préféraient être des monstres que de se fondre dans la masse du conformisme. Jouer au mouton, subir sans mot, ça allait un temps.

Autant se coudre les lèvres, se couper les oreilles et portait un bandeau pour l'éternité dans ce cas. Le secret du bonheur paraitrait-il.

Des monstres c'est cela… des créatures sans dieu ni maître qui vivaient à travers les vagues, brûlant dans la flamme de leur rêve, à jouer au funambule au-dessus des Enfers. Certains tombaient dans cette lutte par-dessus l'abime mais d'autres se jouaient du vide longtemps. Et il fallait continuer. Ils se devaient de continuer.

 _Nous sommes une famille. Envers et contre tout et tous, s'il le faut !_

La doctrine qu'ils avaient tous adoptés en intégrant les Shirohiges. Et que l' _un d'eux_ avait lamentablement trahis. Accueillit à bras-ouverts et à présent ils auraient dû se dire qu'ils regrettaient ce choix, cet homme qui par sa lâcheté, son égoïsme, son besoin de pouvoir, avait tout simplement détruit des milliers de vies. Ils pouvaient le maudire mais au final, comme l'avait dit Joz :

 **\- Ce n'est qu'un traitre de plus.**

C'était désolant à dire. Alors Marco avait décidé qu'il – à l'instar de son Père – accepterait chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant, venant lui demandait l'asile et ensuite, souffrirait des conséquences de son choix.

Il devait protéger sa famille, car parias ou martyrs, ceux-là, oui ceux-là, était sa famille. Leur famille. Quand bien même fût-elle composée d'épaves humaines.

Et dans son regard céruléen, on pouvait lire à présent :

 _Pas de place au doute. Vous et moi. Contre le reste du monde s'il le faudra._

 _\- Alors qui ?! Qui aurait pu tuer une enfant ?!_

Silence. Vista était à bout. Plus de roses et de paroles fleuries pleines de poésie d'un autre temps sous son haut-de-forme, accompagné d'un accent d'West Blue délicieusement roulé. Au revoir les petits tours de magie dont l'innocence en avait émerveillé plus d'un, l'excentricité qui faisait le charme de cet homme doux à l'humour malicieux.

Ces épées n'étaient faites plus de pétales mais d'épines et rien ne parvenaient plus à le faire sourire.

Il jetait un regard agacé aux autres qui se renvoyèrent la balle. Attention courroucée qui va de l'un à l'autre, réflexion morbide dans les yeux de tous. Mais de réponse qui se profile, aucune.

Car tous savent que cette guerre les a rendus aveugles. Frappant au hasard pour délivré un frère condamné par la naissance.

 _Plus vite toujours plus vite, le compteur tourne, Ace est là, il faut le secourir, plus vite, les gars !_

Cette phrase qui aurait pu leur faire faire n'importe quoi. Alors ils avaient planté sans remord, tué sans rancune, piétinés sans soucis. L'aiguille du temps sans cesse reporté mais tellement proche du zéro de l'horrible finalité.

Alors du fond de leur conscience, ils se savaient capable d'avoir transpercés cette petite, la prenant pour obstacle. Mais aucun n'osait moufter préférant nier tout de bloc.

Puis insurrection d'un homme-poisson au bras plâtré.

 _\- Et puis de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu y être ! Elle ne connaissait rien du monde, flippée en voyant Haru-chan alors qu_ – regard noir de la femme-pirate -, _elle faisait dans son froc quand elle était devant Papa_ – grimace générale, l'imagé suivit du nom de feu leur paternel n'étant pas des plus agréable -, _tu vas pas me faire avaler que la môme nous a suivi quand même ! Haru-chan, réfléchit ! Elle n'en aurait pas eu le cran !_

Ça, c'était de la part d'un Namur bien remonté – et anxieux. Approbation générale, dans le sens du courant diront nous. Mais le vent tourne et ça repart crescendo.

 _Alors, elle est où bordel !?_ Izou, qui pour la première fois de sa vie, jurait, son accent chaud aux notes très aristocratiques détonnant avec le vocabulaire employé. _La barque était encore là quand on est parti ! Elle n'a pas pu partir à la nage et escalader le mur quand même ! Tu as vu son gabarit, elle se serait bouffer –_ Haruta manqua de défaillir devant le langage si peu châtié de son frère habituellement si porté sur les bonnes manières _\- par un monstre marin ou tout simplement emporter par le courant en moins de dix secondes._

 _\- Elle cachait peut-être son jeu…_

Un haussement de sourcil de Fossa réfuta l'hypothèse sans ménagement.

 _\- Mais si nous ignorons laquelle de ces deux possibilités est juste, que faisons-nous à présent ?_

Joz. Cette force de la nature avec une voix sortant des entrailles de la terre, rocailleuse à souhait. Quand il parlait, on ne pouvait que l'écoutait. Il préférait s'exprimer peu – son débit de mot à la journée ayant encore baissé après Marine Ford – mais juste.

Et là, les coups de cloches de l'héritier au Chapeau de Paille n'auraient pas sonné plus juste que ces mots-là.

Puis comme une illumination divine collective, les Shirohiges transcendaient par l'évidence même. Un sourire qui depuis longtemps avait disparu emporté dans la cendre, de la malice dans des yeux bleus, une esquisse de détermination d'un vif violet, une pétale tourbillonnante autours d'une lame, des éclats de pierreries sur une peau métissé – comme avant – sur une feuille blanche pour faire table rase à tout cela.

Leur deuil, ils le feraient ainsi. S'ils la trouvaient, ils retrouveraient leur unité et tout ce qui c'était perdu durant cette guerre destructrice. En cherchant cette enfant – morte ou vivante et cela Marco en avait conscience -, ils se souderaient et cette fois… oui, cette fois, ils réussiraient à ne plus survivre.

A retrouver le goût de cette chose qui les faisait vivre à en mourir.

Et portés dans le vent, soufflés par les embruns, on entendit leur cri d'espoir.

 _Il faut la retrouver ! Parole de Shirohiges_ !

Et le phénix hurla – promit même -ce soir-là que ce serait la dernière fois. Les dernières larmes.

Et une promesse de Shirohige vaut bien un One Piece, ça, on peut vous l'assurer !

#####################################

Izou inspira profondément, comme pour chasser cette mélancolie au goût de cendre qui tenter de s'emparer de lui. Les autres lui jetèrent un bref regard et ils se comprirent de cette simple manière. Comme avant.

La main s'empara de la poignée et la poussa vers le bas. La porte glissa sans un bruit et ils furent soudainement assaillit par un vacarme assourdissant. Ils ne pouvaient voir à l'intérieur à cause de la lumière qui jaillissait par l'ouverture mais étaient sûrs d'une chose : dedans était une putain de fournaise !

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et entrèrent d'un même pas déterminé. Les dés étaient lancés.

####################################

Tashigi se précipitait vers lui, ses cheveux bleutés volant derrière elle, son corps de jeune femme s'animant avec une certaine grâce et… se ramassa violement contre le mur. De désespoir, il soupira et tendit la paire de lunette vers sa subordonnée, complètement étalée par terre.

Celle-ci releva doucement le museau, le bout du nez rougi par sa chute. Elle ressemblait à un chaton avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa main tentant désespérément de se saisir de sa paire de bigleuses et sa bouche se tordant dans une muette supplique. Les doigts se refermèrent enfin sur les branches argentées et après quelques hésitations ces yeux troublés reprirent leur teinte habituelle.

Elle baragouina quelques excuses maladroites – auxquels il ne porta aucune attention - et se releva en époussetant sa veste.

 **\- Tashigi, cesse dont d'oublier tes lunettes.**

Puis d'un coup elle s'exclama :

 ** _\- Je les ai trouvés !_**

####################################

Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ?

Vous pouvez laisser une revieuw ^^


	4. Un bout d'éternité

_Bonjour!_

 _Alors ça va !, j'ai un peu de retard... nan je déconne j'ai milliard d'année de retard... je m'en excuse/pardonnez moi ?_

Merci à tout les nouveaux! merci à Little Pingoo et à Valou17! Gros bisou!

Donc voilà bonne lecture!

 **Un bout d'éternité**

La salle rutilait. Littéralement. La quasi-totalité de la pièce était recouverte d'acier et les surfaces réfléchissaient tant la lumière de néons qu'elle aurait pu griller la vue de n'importe qui et même si cette personne avait passé sa vie près du soleil, entouré d'éclairs., tel un dieu de foudre

Un bureau énorme trônait au milieu de la pièce , légèrement surélevé grâce à une estrade en bois et tout semblait tournait autour de lui. Des tableaux noirs couvert de pictogrammes blancs et rouges tracés à la craie pendaient du plafond, d'autres avaient directement étaient plaqué contre le mur afin de gagner de l'espace. Dans un coin une sorte de bar en bois – détonnant légèrement avec le reste, avait été installé et le barman – un jeune mink, dont les oreilles étaient constamment relevé - semblait légèrement débordé. Il allait et venait dans son petit uniforme noir, des boissons à la main. Une armée d'enfants humains et minks en salopette le suivait dans ses déplacements, déposant régulièrement des seaux plein de glace près des machines afin de les rafraîchir.

Près d'un mur, on avait aménagé des trous d'eau d'où jaillissait à fréquence régulière des hommes-poissons ou de vieilles sirènes – qui celles-ci se changeaient au contact de la terre en femme. les autres sirène plus jeunes se contentaient de sautiller bravement dans la cohue général mais bien que certaines se baladent dans des gésiers qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler l'île des homme-poissons.

Un escalier s'étalait sur tout le long des murs et montait jusqu'en haut. Régulièrement, on pouvait voir tomber des chats qui se rétablissaient en une roulade pour se précipitait vers les escargophones accrochaient au mur. Tous les quatre mètres, il y avait une fine toile qui était tendue à l'aide de pique en granit marin enfoncé directement dans le mur servant certainement de lit vu les sacs qui y étaient accrochée. Si on levait les yeux tout en haut, on pouvait apercevoir une parabole inversée dont la pointe était dirigée vers le sol. Autours de celle-ci, des petits escargophones retransmettait les donnait sur des graphes qui notaient tout en continu.

Les révolutionnaires courraient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce alors que les machines ronronnaient autours d'eux. Il y avait tout un tas d'ouvertures, de part et d'autre, et des petits oiseaux portant des combinaisons noires jaillissait à toute vitesse et déposait des papiers sur un immense bureau placer au centre. Il y avait tant de bruit que beaucoup portait une paire d'écouteurs ou des casques pour se protégeait. Une fillette sortait comme une furie de couloir et alla se planquait sous la table. Une seconde plus tard, un garçon sortit à son tour et balaya la salle d'un regard affolé. il repéra la petite et se précipita à ses côtés et il se colla contre elle et ils roulèrent complètement sur le bureau. Un homme au chapeau noir passa en trombe distribuant des fichiers à tous les sirènes présentes et repartis en vitesse.

Deux hommes-poissons jaillirent des trous d'eau et beuglèrent des instructions dans des escargophone. Les enfants planquées sous la tables se firent attraper par le col par un gant gantée de violet et propulser vers les toiles tendues. Leurs fesses rebondirent et par transparence, il vit leurs petites mains se rattraper maladroitement. Ils éclatèrent d'un rire cristallin et fuirent dans une débandade de couleurs vives.

Ce joyeux bordels étaient illuminé par des projecteurs blancs et la majorité des habits étaient colorées.

Namur était figé de stupéfaction. Planté comme un piqué devant l'entrée, Namur ne reprit vie que lorsque Izou lui envoya un coup discret dans une épaule et il se redressa dans l'instant.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. A tout. Ça. Izou avait beau lui avoir dit que l'atmosphère de cet endroit était particulière et qu'il avait intérêt à se faire museau, il s'attendait plus à une sorte de complexe militaire super-organisé comme il avait déjà vu dans certaines bases de la Marine. Mais jamais vraiment à ce fouillis total.

C'était ça la révolution ? Cette anarchie malgré tout organisée où tout semblait se coordonné de manière hasardeuse était bien la même qui avait réussi à faire extraire quelques années auparavant des esclaves du bateau d'un dragon céleste ? Il en doutait franchement. Et puis, bien qu'Izou soit très avare de détail sur son ancienne affiliation, il doutait fortement de sa capacité à rester dans un endroit à l'allure aussi anarchique.

Soudainement, une forme violette, tourbillon grossier d'eye-liner et de perruque immonde – nul ne savait si la nature capillaire de la chose était confirmé -jaillit et un instant, il se retrouva accaparé sous le regard brûlant d'Emperio Ivankov. A ces côtés Haruta esquissa un mouvement de recul et Izou inclina gracieusement la tête en guise de salut, avec cet air toujours si peu concerné imprimé sur la face. Pour un peu il l'aurait maudit. Il détestait – en fait, un peu près la totalité des personnes présentes sur le Mob' détestait quand il faisait cette tête (à part Haru' mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Izou, avait toujours un air mi-sérieux mi-amusé imprimait sur la face et quand il était énervé i avait tendance à te rabaisser plus bas que terre en te considérant à peine mieux qu'un insecte sous ses geishas.

Autour d'eux, toutes les conversations avaient cessé. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce les scrutaient à présent fixement, détaillant les piques auburn d'Haruta, les habits du travestis dérangé.

Il sentit un regard rempli de pitié se posait sur sa clavicule. Il eut envie de tuer la personne. Il détestait ça, quand les gens le dévisageaient avec un regard empli de compassion, comme si sa condition d'homme-poisson était une honte et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance de devoir assumer cette tare infâme. Mais merde quoi à la fin, il se foutait complètement d'être né ainsi. Il n'en avait que faire de ça. Mais les autres en avait eu quelque chose à faire.

D'autres s'était octroyer le droit de décider pour lui et depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le regard soit dégoutté et répugné soit dégoulinant une hypocrisie malsaine le rebutait autant que les entrailles pourrissantes de ces ennemis.

Il détailla la Reine. Concrètement, Emperio avait de quoi terrifiait. Qu'il soit sous sa forme féminine ou masculine d'ailleurs. Pas tant à cause de son apparence mais plus à cause de cette aura étrange qu'il l'entourait comme un manteau de velours. Ivankov était littéralement enduit de charisme et tous ses mouvements étaient calculé. Une respiration plus profonde provoquait les regards. Un coup d'œil la pamoisson. Un mot des évanouissements.

Il avait entendu quelques histoires au sujet d a Reine des travestis

Izou lui avait dit qu'il connaissait plus de secret que le Conseil des 5 lui même. Et il ne savait pas si cela était vrai ou si cela était faux mais ce qui était sur c'est que ça en disait long sur le respect qu'inspirait la Reine.

Pour le coup il était en femme, son gigantisme le faisant dépasser de la masse grouillante des révolutionnaires. Il portait une espèce de courte robe violette échancré au possible, ses jarretières effilés moulaient ses longues jambes, une longue cigarette dont s'échappait de sensuelles volutes à la main il incarnait cette étrange partie de la sexualité auquel le monde était rarement confronté.

Bien que chez Izou extrêmement bien caché et chez Haruta sujet de moquerie, il avait toujours du mal à appréhender ce côté de la sexualité mais là... il avait littéralement le nez dessus. Le parfum capiteux qui s'échappait de son vis à vis le prouvait, lui qui d'habitude, ne prêta pas grande attention au senteurs, ses sens n'étaient pas exactement prévu à la base pour gérer ce genre de choses.

Emperio faisait plus que transpirer le stupre et la dépravation par tous les pores. Il l'était tout simplement. Quand il sourit une rangée de dent parfaitement blanches, étrange décalage avec le reste de sa figure maquillé. Une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés s'arrondissaient délicatement sur sa joue et iel s'amusait à la faire tournait autours de son doigt vernis. Une alliance dorée serrait son auriculaire et il s'agissait de son seul bijou et le moins extravagant élément de son accoutrement.

Iel jeta un regard acéré à Izou :

\- Oh vous voilà donc..., ses grand yeux soulignés d'un trait de Khôl gris – non argenté - les examinaient, créant un contraste saisissant avec l'éclat fauve de ses iris. Mes salutations, Izo-kun. Haru-chan, Namur-chan. Avez-vous fais bon voyage ?

\- Je vous les retourne, Altesse. Il n'y eut aucun désagrément particulier sur le trajet. Notre capitaine vous salue aussi.

Traduction : _Avez vous été suivit ?_

 _Ne nous sous-estimez pas._

Ça aussi ça faisait parti des politesses de convenance. Le jeu à demis-mots commençait et Namur se savait médiocre à ce genre de commodités. D'autant qu'Izou était de la partie et celui-là avait ce maintien totale qui l'empêchait de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de la situation.

Par contre... pourquoi Izou avait-il droit à un -kun et lui non ? Il ne ressemblait pas à une femme et encore moins à une fille comme le sous-entendait le travestis – pour dire il avait vérifié en compagnie de Eijirou – un de ces compagnons de dortoir avant qu'il devienne Commandant et celui-ci avait déjà confirmé.

Il fronça les sourcils mais la petite main d'Haruta agrippa la sienne sans la moindre douceur, enserrant son poignet dans une étreinte qui manqua de lui broyaient des os. On aurait pas dit mais du haut de son mètre soixante et grâce au maniements des armes blanches, ses mains avaient la dureté de l'acier et avait réellement la capacité de lui détruire quelques phalanges. Il gronda entre ses crocs, la douleur s'imprimant dans ses chairs et cessa de broncher. Il lui jeta un regard agacée mais les yeux furieux qu'il croisa achèvent les mots qui avaient failli franchir ses lèvres. Ok. Le mode Amazone. Il jeta des regards autours de lui, un peu désabusée par la situation. Mais personne qui ne lui semblait assez fort pour que la petite se-

Oh. Oh putain ! Comment avait-il fais pour ne pas le remarquer. Non.. cette sensation... ces yeux cessèrent de cligner un instant et ses veines apparurent sur le blanc laiteux de ses globes oculaires. Un jeune homme était appuyé contre le mur. C'est lui. Son instinct lui criait d'attraper Haruta sous le bras et Izou par la manche – fallait être fou pour tenter d'avantage - et de les traîner au loin, quelque part où cette chose n'existerait pas, sur le bateau avec les autres. La où il ne sentirait plus ça.

Izou avait du le détecter, forcément, il n'avait pas le moindre doute là dessus et malgré la peur qui surgissait entre ses entrailles et consumaient ses certitudes comme cette lave dévorante qui s'étaient écoulés des entrailles fumantes du plus grands des deux frères porteurs du D maudit, il admira son self-control. Aucun regard de coté pour identifié la présence avec précision, les yeux droits devant lui et ce demis-sourire vaguement supérieur mais profondément aristocratique fixait sur ses deux joues pâles comme les neiges de North Blue. Il était magnifique.

Namur sentit son cœur se serrer dans son poitrail... Quelque mois plutôt l'amour de sa vie se faisait arracher le cœur par le traître.

Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Il me semblait avoir entendu quelques nouvelles à votre propos au abord de la Calm Belt récemment. De sulfureuses nouvelles.

 _On connaît vos agissements et ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu les derniers événements de Marine Ford que nous vous épargnerons. Que voulez-vous ? Et rapidement._

\- Altesse, nous souhaitions faire un échange de biens. Si tant que vous pouvez le fournir.

 _Je sais ce que je veux. La qualité de notre présent dépendra de la votre. Même si nous en doutons..._

\- En quoi puis-je dont être utile à l'équipage de Marco le Phénix ?

Visiblement il n'avait pas apprécié le sous-entendu.

\- Il s'agirait de faire une recherche au sujet d'une personne disparue.

\- … Donc vous souhaiteriez accédez à nos informations concernant cette... personne évaporée. Dites m'en plus.

 _T'as intérêt à nous faire un résumé complet d sinon tu peux toujours brosser cette magnifique crinière pour obtenir quoi que ce soit de nous, coco._

\- J'en conviens, Altesse.

L'homme ne broncha pas mais un sourire narquois et tordu trancha sa face bronzé.

 _Ace..._

Les crispations d'Haruta s'accentuèrent et un spasme sourd lui fit craquait le cou. Namur posa un main apaisante su le cbras et elle respira plus doucement. La main de Namur était différente de tout. Il se vantait de pelotait toutes les sirènes de la lagune mais pour ce qui est de la réalité, il avait la main la plus tendre qui soit. Elle se posait avec légerté sur votre épaule et appliqué une pression toute douce et protectrice avec un peu de maladresse nerveuse qui était et nerveuse à Namur. Le contact avec les humains était compliqué. Pas autant que pour Joz, la montagne de muscle ne touchait personne. C'est à peine s'il serrait sa main alors tout contact plus prolongé le gênait au mieux.

Mais la main de Namur apaisa un peu l'ancienne Amazone.

#

\- Hmmm...

Empereur s'était assit sur la table et ses longs doigts pianotaient paresseusement un Bink no saké fatigué sur la table alors que son regard était fixé sur Izou...

Il finit par hochait doucement la tête et demanda à nouveau :

Peux-tu me faire une description physique de cette môme s'il te plaît, Izou-kun ?

Izou haussa un sourcil très aristocratique et répéta, les quelques détails physique remarquables de l'enfant, n'omettant pas la casquette familière. La figure de la Reine prit un pli démentiel et soudainement iel éclata d'un rire puissant et hystérique. Iel se retint au bureau et finalemnt inspira profondément et aggripa les prelles d'un regard brulant.

\- Alors c'est de cette enfant dont vous voulez parler. Et tu dis qu'elle est disparu ? Au mon dieu le pauvre il doit en voir de toutes les couleurs avec sa gosse. Magique. Et dire que je pensais qu'il avait régler le problème … God ! Mais alors cela signifie que..

La reine se dressa sur ses talons . Son regard était préoccupé et ses mains agitaient de spasmes. Iel se tourna d'un seul coup vers l'un de ses subbordonnés :

\- Aller me chercher l'escargophone de Crocodile.

Il hésita quelques secondes un sourire carnassier glissa sur ses lèvres et ajouta, un pointe de malice dans son regard :

\- Et celui de Dragon. Tu s'rais un ange, mon chou.

Le jeune garçon-poisson rougit un peu et s'enfuit par la porte principal, l'armée de gosses bruyant à ses trousses.

Izou haussa un sourcil. Les choses commencit à échapper un peu à son contrôle mais il se poussa à se tenir d'ava,ateg droit, poussant son poitrail vers l'avant et retint un soupir de fatigue. Cela était long.

\- Ne perdons pas trop de temps, Altesse. Le notre est précieux. Et n-

\- Qui est-ce !?

Le silence se fit. Haruta venait de parler. Le stoïcisme ne lui allait guère et il valait mieux pour elle l'ouvrir maintenant avant que ces pulsions ne prennent le dessus et le carnage soit total.

La reine fixa son attention sur la petite forme. Haruta avait levé ses grands yeux vers l'immense '' femme 'et brndissait sa petite rapière vers la forme sombre qui les terrifiaient tant. Il y eut un lgr clqiuetis et la seconde suivante, la moitié des pistolets de la pièe avait le canon braquaient sur elle. Il y eut un bruit de coup de feu mais Nemur ne bougea d'une écaille. C'était bien trop inutile pour que ça ne lui provoque une quelconque réaction. La balle tomba au sol, tranchait par le centre. Son mouvement avait été si fluide que la section d'air qu'elle avait tranchée avait rompu la structure de la balle.

Le visage de la Reine se tordit en une figure perturbée. Puis :

\- Oh, tu parles de Sabo- kun ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui est-ce cet homme mais ce qui est sur c'est que ce n'est pas _normal._ QUI EST-CE !?

Nemur ne fit rien pour retenir sa sœur d'arme. Elle était assez dégourdit pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pattes arrières. Elle avait la force pour cela.

\- Et que crois-tu que je sois demanda l'homme, son reagrd voilé par l'ombre de son couvre-chef.

\- Qu'en sais-je !? Ce qui est certain en revanche, c'est que tu a la même aura qu'Ace ! Expliques-toi démon !

L'ombre d'un sourire étira les joues bronzées et il retira son couvre-chef, les yeux onyx rencontrèrent le bleu inflexible et la tension de l'air s'électrifia.

…

...

\- Je suis le frère de votre Ace.

… Non.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il est fou. Ace est le notre. Même s'il a une autre filiation avec le gamin chapeau de paille et une plus bizarre encore avec Garp, on s'en fout. C'est notre Ace. On ne pourra pas nous déposséder de ce souvenir. Ace nous a nous et toi tu n'est rien.

…

Même s'il n'est plus.

Ace est un souvenir. Le symbole d'un frère faisant oasser tout pour ce en quoi il croyait. Alors évidemment c'est le leur, le souvenir doux amère, où les lumières dansante des flammes allume son regard de charbon. Ace. Un garçon mélancolique. Incroyablement et foutrement puissant parmi tous les autres. Mais avec une part étrange et charmante qui le rend si attachant et si doux.

\- Je ne puis te croire. Ace n'a qu'un frère et celui-là a promis de de disparaître de la surface de grande Line le temps de deux tours de soleil.

Izou était intervenu. Houlàààà. Ça s'annonçait mal. Rien n'était plus dangereux dans cette pièce qu'Izou et il ne valait mieux pas titiller trop la corde sensible du plus fou des membres de l'équipage de Ba- hm.. de Marco le Phénix. Il y eut un scintillements et la crosse reposer dans la main délicate et le canon était à quelques millimètres du front du blond arrogant.

\- Preuve.

Je n'en puis vous en fournir aucune, sachez juste qu'Ace Luffy et moi partageâmes la même couche durant notre enfance. Environ dix ans, ma mémoire est plutot flou de ce coté là.

Namur bannit toute les implications sexuelles que cette phrase douteuse aurait pu avoir mettant stratégiquement ça sur le compte du langage soutenu de leur interlocuteur. Il valait mieux ça que de s'imposer la vision malsaine d'Ace et du blond au côté du petit Chapeau de paille vétu d'un léger négligé écossais réunit dans un même lit dans des positions équivo- et merde ! Yerk !

\- Qu'est-ce qui emmenait à cette séparation !? Quel est votre nom ? Pourquoi n'être resté avec lui ? Pourquoi n'avons nous jamais entendu parler de vous ? Po-

\- Miss...

La petite s'arrêta mais n'en fusilla pas moins non-nommé.

Une altercation avec un dragon céleste qui a eut le malheur de distordre ma mémoire jusqu'à précédemment. Je me prénomme Sabo.

Dites moi le parvenu, que faites vous dont ici ?, demanda Namur.

Ouille. Mais Namur était sérieux. Ça avait beau être une blague de comptoir avec les membres des Shirohiges mais c'était aussi là une chose qui se savait. Le second de la révolution était arrivé au commande en partie car il éait le protégé de Dragon.

\- Je suis dans la révolution et je m'occupe des pauvres hères comme vous. D'ailleurs, n'êtes vous dont pas venu ici pour vous livrer à la mendicité, ajouta t-il avec un sourire insolent.

\- Les pauvres hères t'emmerdent, Homme. Dis nous ce que nous désirons et nous partirons. Est-ce clair, Homme ?

Homme... izou se déplaca à une vitesse inhumaine et attrapa Haruta par le poignet, le lui tordant violement au passage. La petite amazone grogna d'inconfort et ce fut tout. Namur ne s'en étonna pas vraiment. La puissance cachait dans ces petits bras étaient impressionante. Pas autant que la sienne mais c'était tout de même quelque chose.

Il se souvint de la fois où Vista avait organisé ce concours de force brute et où Haruta avait réussit à soulever un des mats de rechanges du bateau – il y en avait quelques uns dans la soute. Le machin faisait plus de dix fois sa taille et pesait tant qu'un mouvement de roulement de celui-ci provoquait un roulement sur la totalité du bateau mais Haruta l'avait soulevé. Certes en soufflant comme un roi des mers et avec de la sueur perlant sur son front de poupée mais ca ne changeait pas grand chose.

Izou lui s'en était foutu éperdument et avait répliqué quand Ace l'avait traité de poule mouillée que ce genre de manière triviale n'était pas plus attrayante qu'une proposition pour un aller simple vers Impel Down. Il s'était posé sur un ban c avec regard de tueur et on l'avait laissé s'occuper de ses affaire du moment. Entre autre nettoyer ses pistolets.

De la part d'Izou ce n'était guère étonnant. C'était un homme au maintien impeccable, avec un humour à demis teinte toujours dans ces manières d'êtres et de faire. Il était toujours précis, vif et polis. Il avait beau se travestir disait-il parfois, c'était par goût et non parce qu'il était atteint d'idiotie chronique comme eux. C'est un chose que j'apprécie et dont j'apprécierai qu'on ne fasse pas de commentaire dessus. Sinon, il y aurait de forte chance qu'on retrouve le cadavre des concernée au alentour de Marie-Joie.

Justement, ce dernier prit le visage en coupe entre ses deux mains et fixa ses yeux dans les iris élargis de haine de l'Amazone.

\- Calme-toi.

Une note de non-stoïcisme s'était glissait dans sa voix calme. Namur nommait vraiment cela le non-stoïcisme car Izou ne pouvait se permettre moins que ça lorsqu'il était en public.

\- L'entends tu seulement Izou ?!

\- Qu'importe, dit-il avec autorité. Ce n'est qu'un insecte. Qu'il cracherait ses trippes que ça ne changerai rien. Mais ce ne sera pas à toi de le tuer, son regard devint cruel alors que ce se dessinait sur la courbe parfaite de ses lèvres, une mimique effrayante alors que le sous-entendu sonna clair dans les airs. Et pas maintenant. Il nous faut les informations sur cette enfant. On ne gravera pas sa pierre sans un nom.

\- Non ! Tu ne tueras plus, comme je te l'ai promis et elle n'est pas morte. Sinon à quoi servirait cela ?!

Ils se regardaient en chien de faillance, le frère et la sœur se fixant la peine et la rage dans le fond de l'oeil.

Namur soupira quel bande d'handicapé...

\- Les gars, je sais pas si vous vous souvenez du pourquoi nous sommes ici mais il faudrait s'en souvenir et ce à l'instante. Parce que si on veut récupéré notre demoiselle il va falloir se bouger le dessous de genoux.

Nous sommes d'accord...

Donc, Altesse, nous recherchons cette enfant qui a disparu il y a peu et accèder à ces dossiers est capitale pour nous.

Le regard d'Ivankov brilla et il sourit malicieusment :

\- Donner moi un prix...

#

Luffy était silencieux. Et cet état de fait était extremement inquiètant. Plus que ne l'avait jamais été tout les autres au sujet de Luffy, sa tendre folie aventureuse n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiante que ce silence là. Assit sur un de ses nombreux rochers rouges qui qui jaillisait un peu partout sur l'île, un de ses monolythe inutile qui ajoute au paysage une teinte inutile et voyante, les yeux du garçon survivant était embrummé de silence, de souvenirs et de mots sans suite. Parfois sa bouche s'ouvrait doucement pour laisser échapper une expiration aux allures d'épitathe.

Luffy était beau aussi. D'une beauté juvénile, qui empreint ses trait encore adolescent malgré tout ce qui se produit dans son petit monde de rêveur. Sans doute la perte du gosse de Roger fut la goute de trop. Mais jusqu'à présent il allait joyeux et gloreux, souriant, malgré les morts, les tueries, les vol, et les manigances glauques. Il pensait être le maître du monde que le jeu ne changerait pas, qu'il pourrait éternellement badiner. Mais non il n'est lui même qu'un pion et lui aussi pouvait perdre. Un enfant...

Ils avaient été trois. Un par la naissance condamné. Un autre par l'ascendance glorifié. Le dernier par la paternité ignoré.

Ils couraient, se culbutant se poussant. Ils n'était rien. Absolument rien d'autre que trois petites flammes aux yeux émerveillés par la moindre chose, roulant des mécanique par jeu et riant car il n'y avait que ça qui comptait.

Cela, Luffy en avait conscience. Que cette amitié était un don du ciel pour lui. Il avait aimé Sabo et adoré Ace. Ou l'inverse. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence, c'était ses grands frères.

Parfois après un de ces nombreux entraînement avec Silvers il se posait ainsi et ses yeux sombres effleurent les lambeaux d'enfances que les rires d'avant ont laissé aux cieux.

#

 _Luffy, à l'époque, n'est pas Luffy au chapeau de paille. Il est juste Luffy, le trop lent, celui qui est capable de se perdre dans la maison de Dadan, qui pleure trop, qui est maladroit comme pas deux._

 _Il est aussi innocent qu'un nouveau né. Et il est fort sot ce garçon, ne trouvez vous dont pas ?_

 _Il parle beaucoup pour rien dire, pour se plaindre, pour commenter, parce qu'il fait beau, parce qu'Ace est chiant, parce que Sabo est cool, parce qu'il fait beau, parce qu'il a faim, parce que. Luffy est comme ça._

 _Il ne comprend pas la Folie d'Ace ou la Peur de Sabo. Il sait qu'elles existent mais il est trop jeune et trop sot pour y comprendre un traître mot. Alors il faut rester constant. Rester ce qu'il est. Il sait que les changements qu'ils sent en lui, fait peur a ses frères. Parce que dans leur monde déglingué, leur trio, leur caractère ne doit pas changer sinon, il ne pourront jamais le supporter, le vivre, y survivre. Il commence à grandir et il a peur du rejet de ces frères._

 _#_

Les yeux de Luffy étaient si sombres que l'éternité semblait si glisser.

#

Silvers était vieux. Pas dans le sens où ses articulations craquaient ou celui qui voulait dire qu'il souhaitait combattre la mort et subsistait le plus longtemps possible … nan Silvers n'était pas comme ça. Il était vieux dans le sens où au jour d'aujourd'hui il avait 76 ans et des poussières. Ou il venait de passait un demis siècle depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec Roger.

Des guerres il en avait vécu. Beaucoup. Elles l'avaient grandi. Avili.

Vieux. Et seul. Il n'y avait guère que Shakky et quelque autre qui comprenait son sentiment de passage.

Il avait marqué l'Histoire, imposait les marques du monde, l'avait ciselé à leur image, à eux les pionniers si l'on pouvait dire. Ils avaient été des jeunes cons, se croyant maître du monde. A présent cet état d'esprit le faisait juste rire. Les supernovas il lui semblait que c'était là leur nom officiel, quelles déceptions ils auraient...

Tous des enfants prodiges qui pensaient changer le monde. Ils voulait courir à en briser le monde.

Mais ils ne comprenaient pas que le monde n'était pas vierge, il était labouré des cicatrices de précédemment. Il avait été déchiqueté. Le monde était déjà brisé. Il ne restait aucun échappatoire. Chaque génération brûlerait à nouveau ce monde et rien de meilleur ne serait jamais établi.

Shakky lui murmuraient parfois lorsque les dernières ardeurs s'éteignait dans les draps blancs de la tenancière, que ses craintes étaient futiles.

C'était étrange de vieillir ainsi alors qu'à côté de lui Shakky délicieuse Shakky, douce créature aux allures de mirage qui faisait vibrer les cordes d'une vieille citare, restait éternellement jeune.

Rogger avait souvent trouvé amusant les embêtait sur cette caractéristique : toujours juste marrié. Shakky ne portait pas d'anneau et lui ne souvenaitmême plus le temps où il en avait porté. En fait, c'était tout simple.

Ils ne voulaient pas devenir un de ces couples aigris et grabataires à peine capable de tenir debout, dépourvu de toute leur jeune fougue.

Tout juste marrié disait leur étiquette. Shakky en riaint avec cette air malicieux et feutré au bout des lèvres. Puis l'embrassé doucement, bouche contre bouche, ses grand yeux noirs plongé dans les siens.

Une seconde il imagina si Shakky avait eu un enfant. Il aurait forcément la couleur de ses yeux. Sombre et imposant. Il se plaisait à imaginer un aberration, mélange incongru entre des éléments aléatoire chez eux deux pour construire une chimère. Qui les aurait ravi. Mais Shakky avait refusé cette possibilité. Dans ces temps-là, ils étaient jeunes, fougueux certes mais jeunes. Mais pour elle s'était non. Elle aimait les enfants, ne vous y trompé pas mais à cette époque là était régulièrement poursuivi par Garp alors c'était compliqué.

Au final, peut-être qu'il aurait aimé un fils semblable à Luffy... courageux et fougueux. Avec un rêve plu grand qu'il ne pourrait jamais le comprendre.

Finalement il était peut-être comme les autres, vieillards. A croire qu'il pourrait conservait un bout d'éternité du bout de ses doigts tremblants.

 **Review ?**


End file.
